


Another Round

by girlwithnoshadow



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithnoshadow/pseuds/girlwithnoshadow
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 17





	Another Round

Somehow they’d managed to land on the floor after their multiple fucks. Not that either of them were complaining as Kate rocked above him. Grasping onto her hips he tugged her closer as he leaned back at the foot of the bed. “Fuck you feel so good inside me Rick,” Kate gasped as her hand caressed his cheek. Leaning down she kissed him again as his nails raked across her ass. Groaning he raised his knees and planted his feet firmer on the floor. “You’re so tight and wet Kate I don’t want to ever leave.” They panted together sharing a breath as they continued their frenzied pace.

Shifting his hand Castle circled his thumb at her clit and she mewled. “Harder babe, harder” she said panting as Castle pressed his thumb harder and circled at her clit. Grunting Kate lowered her teeth to the plumpness of her lower lip. Her thighs tightened at his hips as she ground into him faster. Castle moaned.

“I want to cum Rick, please make me cum,” she gasped into his mouth as they kissed and thats when Rick knew he had to move. Stilling her he encircled his arms around her waist and leaned her back. Kate groaned and looked at him with her eyebrows rising, “just a change love” he spoke kissing up her neck. Shifting he stood up as Kate groaned as she sank deeper. He stood for a moment then turned to lay her down on their bed. Kate spread her thighs wider as she crossed her ankles at his tailbone. He shuffled up with her so that his legs didn’t hang off the bed and then kneeled over her. Kate panted as her hand raked down his chest and pinched his nipple. “Get back inside me babe and make me cum.” Castle smirked as he leaned down and bit the top of her breast then kissed it. “Guide me in love.” Kate lowered her hand from his chest and circled his cock. Slipping her hand up and down she rubbed at hid head and grinned as he gritted. “Don’t tease Kate,” he whispered as she rose to kiss him again.

Settling back down she dragged him to her beckoning cunt as he slid in. They both groaned as Castle nudged his nose into her cheek before kissing her heatedly on the lips. Kate mewled again, “Move Rick, move” as she grasped his lower waist and tugged him to her. Castle groaned as he sank deeper into her as Kate panted. Raising her thighs up she circled her ankles below his tailbone and dragged him closer. He groaned as he kissed up her neck and began to push into her once more. Their slick skins slapped together as the pace heightened and they clung to each other. After a few deep thrusts Castle was ready to cum but he wasn’t going to do it without Kate so he shifted onto one hand as the other moved to where they were joined. Circling her clit Kate keened and clawed at his back as her cunt milked him into coming long and hard. Gasping he fell to her side as they both lay their breathing heavy and looking at one another grinning. Once their slick skin began to dry and their breaths evened out Kate turned to her side and grinned at him. “Think that might be the best one yet,” she said biting her tongue looking impishly back at him. Castle grinned as he turned and dragged her closer. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll see if I can top it.” Kate smiled wide and shuffled closer snuggling into this chest. “How about give me an hour first babe, then lets go for another round or two.” Castle smiled, “Your wish is my command love.” Kate kissed his chest and snuggled into him further as his hand encircled her back and stroked it up and down. Looking up at the ceiling he smiled to himself. He really had had no idea, all those years earlier.


End file.
